Chimalis
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: Wander the past with Jewel as her origins resurface. Discover her unfaithful history and the one rescue that changed her life. Determine why she is presently so sassy and so arrogant, reluctant to forgive and forget. But all of it depends on... whom? Whom does she detest, and everlastingly holds a grudge against? Does she even remember who she was, so long ago?
1. Chapter 1: Chimalis

**A/N: Okay, I know that in a lot of my stories, I've used gals as the daughter of someone; but this time, it will be someone in the movie… you'll see what I mean sooner or later.**

Prologue: Lost and Found

"Mama? Papa?" wailed a lonesome juvenile voice, as though pleading for something- someone- to care for her. The little blue macaw sat on the concrete curb of Ipanema's main road, befuddled as she realized that they were gone, long gone. Her big, lapis lazuli eyes glimmered in the weak moonlight, as Chimalis stared numbly at the ground. She wished so much that she could just fade away, become nothing to the world. She desired that, or someone to nurse her, and love her, and cuddle her when she had bad dreams.

The chick was only truly too young to experience such unhappiness. The loss of her Pappy and Mother was all-too-strong a burden for the hatchling to carry- and being the five day old chick she was, Chimalis had foolishly decided to try to fly, only to plummet to the depth of the jungle floor below. From there on, she had wandered throughout the day, wailing for her parents to come and care for her. And she had caught sight of them- but humans, dreadful humans, were hauling them off in large metal cages. Smugglers!

The attack of the poachers had only occurred just after she left the forest, young Chimalis realized. The birds of a feather were breaking into a beautiful, melodious song. It was, of course, Carnival; all walks of life celebrated for one of the largest parties in the entire world. And the smugglers seemed to approach this situation as an excellent chance at swiping a few birds before shipping the previous ones off.

Why was life so unfair? She asked herself miserably. The young baby spix macaw covered her face in her wings and sniffled hopelessly. Thunder cackled at the sight, and the slightly damp breeze carried the warning of a tropical storm approaching…

Leaping at the sound, Chimalis squeaked in fear and scampered across the sidewalk to the safety of the benches nearby. There, the sapphire coloured macaw hatchling sidled up against the metal support and shivered, petrified at the prospect of a tempest unleashing on this inauspicious day.

Another roar of thunder growled at her, and the wind picked up, deliberately shoving Chimalis to the ground. The chick cried out and hugged the leg of the seat for dear life, but the air currents were strong- she was knocked far out from under the shelter of the bench and was carried with the tough wind speed, into the feckless shelter of a cardboard box.

As her tiny spine slammed against the newspaper wall, the impact caused the box to flip over, inside facing up. The chick laid there, hot tears flooding her cobalt eyes as a streak of colourless lightning sneered at her and danced across the sky. A loud, ferocious screech of thunder soon followed.

Then, the heavens opened up and rain pelted rapidly from the sky. Each drop felt like stones being hurled at Chimalis as the chick struggled to snuggle in the corner of the cubic area. She was alone, and terrified, with no one there to guide her. Her parents were gone, she had no older siblings, she knew no one else but her family, and she was scared. Poor, poor Chimalis, the last female blue macaw, the last one that would ever be young and healthy.

Of course… she was unaware of being the last of her species. All the young baby knew was that she yearned for a fatherly or motherly figure to step into her life and make sure everything was all right. Chimalis, being the feckless thinker herself, knew that such a thing would never occur again. After all, parents are parents. There are no replacements, no way to bring them back from their doom. So the young macaw trembled as she determined her options.

a) Find a new home, live alone.

b) Lay there forever and hope to turn to dust.

Both of them seemed too faithless for her liking. She wanted to live a full life with someone by her side, to guide her and hold her, and whisper words of comfort when she was down. Being so young and experiencing such emotions helped her childhood by 0%. Perhaps -10%. But then, what would she know? She couldn't fight off such fear that flooded into her heart. Chimalis felt her face crumple with heart-wracking tears of hopelessness and terror. Why she was terrified was only the most obvious rationale in the world; the thunder, the snarls of lightning… The storm falling around her, the wind that howled across the jungle and reaching through to Ipanema… And of course, the unintentional happen of being abandoned.

She'd never actually experienced a thunderstorm beforehand. That said previously, Chimalis was only five days old, ten sunrises and sunsets together. Speaking of her age…

_**BOOM!**_ Went the bellow of thunder. The beautiful macaw chick screeched in utter alarm, ushering herself into a crumpled ball for protection. The newspaper beneath her was drenched, and the cardboard box was soon beginning to flood in the non-stop pelting of the rain. Chimalis's heart skipped a beat. What if she were so tiny that she would drown? Would she even survive till the next sunrise? Chimalis the blue macaw blinked and then squeezed her eyes shut. She did not want to think about becoming a defunct individual. Instead, she placed her focus on the rain that splattered her. What else would occur?

A sound just outside the small box startled her from her hopeless idiosyncrasies. It was the beat of very large wings. Then a humongous shadow swept over her miserable, chick shape. Bronze, curious eyes bore into her small sapphire eyes. The stranger narrowed his maple brown eyes and thoughtfully studied Chimalis through the gushing, pouring rain.

_I can't possibly take her home with me,_ they thought in a troubled manner.

… _Can I?_

"What on Earth are you doing in there, little one?" he rumbled softly, sympathetically reaching in and grabbing a beakful of her small blue scruff with his large beak. Chimalis whimpered in response and violently shivered- the larger figure noticed, inauspiciously, that she was sneezing…

"I-I… I…"

"No need for pressure," the stranger purred, gently lifting her into the air. "I think… that I might have the capability to transmit you to my domicile…"

**A/N: Who IS this guy? I don't even know! :O Hahah, just kidding! Of course I know; what kind of author wouldn't know their own character's rescuer? Well, Chimalis (again, you'll see what I mean sooner or later) isn't exactly mine- but I think you guys know what I mean. Oh, and I don't own Rio, blah blah, disclaimer… anyway, as always, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, but only if you want to… **


	2. Chapter 2: Decision For Life

Chapter Two: Decision For Life

Have you ever woken up to realize that this mysterious place is not, in fact, your home? And you wondered where on Earth you were, but then the memory comes back to hit you in the face? This is exactly what poor Chimalis felt.

"M… Mama…? Papa?" her Caribbean kissed eyes slowly peeled open into unfamiliar territory. She could not recall the eventful tempest, yesterday nightfall, and only brought forth the memoirs that she required. "Where's that… thing? Big, wings, feathered… What is he?" An amused chuckle sounded not far from her. Really, it was only a few feet away. Chimalis shrank visibly in humiliation. Why did she think that aloud? That was rather vacuous of her. "S… Sorry…" she stammered, eyes flying wide with the surge of regret.

A large face looked down at her, expressionless and yet… amused. Vacantly cold amusement. It was a bird, but she had not seen such species before and was clueless as to what he was, exactly.

And… where _she_ was. The sapphire dyed chick struggled to hunt her surroundings, but her vision was blurred and Chimalis found it difficult to fend in such a state. But using her senses, the dame felt something soft beneath her, cradling her into the curve of a wooden, weaved basket. A coverlet woven of the softest, most pliable material- feathers. Of course, she didn't mind- so long it kept her safe and warm from the place outside, Chimalis confirmed that she would much rather be here, inside a human home. At least it was tepid and held the warmth, and it was _dry_, too.

And, everything about this gossamer, golden-crested stranger was… pessimistic. It was as though he'd never even had fun before. His cold, maple brown eyes looked into her cerulean, and only when he asked a simple question did a frosty shiver travel down Chimalis's spine.

"This 'big, winged thing' wants to know- are you, in all accounts, acceptable?"

_Acceptable_? The word sent another cold wave down her back. It was as though he were talking about… something really weird. The chick gave him a blink of utter confusion, big eyes nearly making his heart cringe. He narrowed his eyes, displeasured. "I mean to say… are you… all right?" Oh. _That's_ what he meant. Chimalis smiled sweetly and gave a sleepy nod. The anonymous species repeated the bob of her head and sat back on his talons. Something made him feel very funny as he watched her nod off into exhausted darkness- he brushed it off.

Cocks sighed and crazed upon his face three cloudy feathers, rubbing his eyes constantly. The new arrival had been, unconsciously, murmuring in her sleep, delaying a peaceful rest of his own. He'd been sitting uncomfortably by this hamper the whole day, with his rear beginning to go a bit wonky… Cocks gave another loud exhale and raked his eyes across the room. It was a simple suburban home- a small, cozy fireplace, furniture decorating the tiny room, paintings dangling on the walls, all proudly representing his home.

But what was _his_ proud occupation? Being used as an extra in human toy-shows, of course. His owners thought nothing of it, but to him, he was practically King Telenovella!

Wasn't he?

Sure, a lot of creatures poked fun at him for being so colourless. It was natural for them to express their own opinion on the subject; after all, they were not part of the human tinkers and toys, as much as they envied to be. Some, who were clearly feral, had declared Cocks a "suck-up" to humans. Of course, he quickly defended himself and did when necessary, but it was the fact that those who concurred with the offender's words resumed laughing, their cheeks of smooth, silky and beautiful feathers growing a tainted blush red as they struggled to stop the hilarity.

Something made him grit his beak bitterly when he thought about those gorgeous, divine shades of Caribbean blue and jade green quills- that of which, inauspiciously, the bird did not possess. Cocks glanced blankly at his pallid, vacant-looking plumage and snarled to himself. Why had he been born… albino? Sure, he had a golden crest- but that had been dyed, or permanently coloured, as one would say. Who could deny his bloodshot eyes, and the dullness of his feathers, even if they were supposed to be pure white?

He was born into a sulphur-crested cockatoo family of brilliant coatings, but he _had_ to be different. He _had_ to be called "sickly". He _had_ to be given special attention in these… human plays.

It was stupid and unfair. Completely unfair. Cocks crossed his wings and kicked his legs out over each other. And _now_, he was stuck tending to some chick he found wandering the streets last night, and then was thrown drastically into a card board box. But something deep inside of him begged to bring her home, and to care for her and love her-

Wait, _what_?

Cocks scoffed and shook his head with a smirk. What was he thinking? He couldn't just pick up some random filthy stray and baby it until it was grown. Sure, it may have been a baby, and of course- he grudgingly admitted this- it was… cute… but he had no time to give it the affection it required as a baby. Nor did he even want _to think_ about the googly eyes he had to make to let it appear like he actually cared for the thing.

He'd learned about different species just recently and discovered that this small chick- a miracle, the world proclaimed her- was a blue macaw, one of the last species on Earth. The rarest among rare, and the most beautiful as well. Cocks gritted his beak again, glancing back into the basket where the angelic chick lay, snuggled into the blankets enveloping her delicately. His eyes gradually softened as he watched the rise and fall of her soft breaths, and the slight twitch of her feathers as the fledgling turned over and curled up, facing him.

The decision was made before he had any time to object.

Cocks Nigel Cockatoo, bird of legend and Telenovella, was going to keep her.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night Never Forgotten

Chapter Three: A Night Never Forgotten

_It was a normal, exceptional day for the proud Ipanema. A family of divine shades of Caribbean and cobalt blue- or rather, two mates- fluttered throughout the city of glowing amorous. The beauty of the world all led to here, in this small city of suburban slums and great structures. _

_Ipanema. The wonders of this incredible location still baffle the tourists. But it was not the diffidence, or the peculiar forces that made the city seem so flamboyant- it was magic. Enchantment spawned from the people of this place, and the creatures that made things occur. The critters that joyously tittered and scuttled around the slums, merrily dancing to the melody of sweet samba. Animalistic beings like…._

_Birds._

_Yes, these are the majestic creatures that light up the jasmine yellow sun to set the Earth aglow, and voluntarily watch the moon rise above, through the gorgeous, ivory heavens. As the hours of darkness fell upon Ipanema, people nodded off and animals began their sleeping cycle. The motherly stroke of the twilight sky gently caressed the sleeping city with the soft touch of a breeze upon the moonlit night. It eased some of the inhabitants concerns and allowed them to snooze throughout the dark. Then the beautiful, sapphirine moon would linger, lonesome in the firmament, looking at the job well done._

_Chimalis had only experienced this for five days, being the fatuous child she was. While her parents snoozed in their cozy dwelling, the mineral-blue plumaged chick would sneak out onto a branch, hopping along to the very end where the first peek at the sky was born into her vision. Stars dappled the heavens and stardust was sprinkled across the jungle for miles. Few birds fluttered through the firmament, but only to retreat to their prized home and family._

_Sighing, the fledgling lay up comfortably against the trunk of her mango tree, enthralled by the beatific sounds of the night. Crickets softly chirruped, alongside the howl of an ecstatic owl absconding merrily through the night. How Chimalis heavily admired how the large birds carried out their unique tasks. With those mesmerizing large eyes that ensnared their prey into a paralyzed state and those powerful, omnipotent talons that streaked across the sky in a matter of moments. How she desired to be nocturnal, to enjoy the crisp night ahead of her. _

_But then, she wouldn't be able to enjoy the mysteries of the day. Sure, the golden sun would gleam marigold emission, slamming the planet with liquidly beams of sunshine. But that wasn't the only thing that occurred in the daytime hours. Especially on carnival. Then, you could catch the slightest glimpse of a majestic, lavender purple plumage, accompanied by a soft jasmine yellow streak. Shades of crystalline blue and olive green reflected off the sun's energy waves, creating a striking combination for the preparation of carnival._

_This was the day she had fallen out of her tree._

_Her mother had told her that samba unleashes the spirit from its inner chains, and bursts out into the light and soul of carnival. That was why everyone showed who they are by their dancing, and what motivated them to meet new acquaintances. Those who were hidden and chose to restrain their soul were unkempt and tempted to veil from the rest of the world while they burst with the keen colours of joyous celebration. That was why everyone who held an offspring of chicks taught them to fly- the birth of flight was strongly linked to the power of Carnival and Carnival was strongly linked to zealous music. Therefore, the small creatures learnt to fly with beautiful passion._

_But carnival had taken place, and her Mama and Papa weren't here to throw her out of the nest!_

_Scornfully, Chimalis scoffed at the sight outside. It wasn't very fair. All the other chicks were learning to fly, so why couldn't she? Sure, there was a huge age difference between her, a newborn, and them, a month old- but they were all chicks, time and again! Then the young macaw decided that, had her parents not returned in the next hour or so, she would teach herself how to fly. Just across from her own tree, a little male macaw was preparing to leap daintily out of his nest, and his parents weren't even home!_

_She carefully studied his neighbouring jasmine yellow mother macaw's movements as she grabbed her babies' scruffs and chucked them out of the warmth and safety of the nest. Clearly, this other blue macaw chick was inspecting it too. Then, with a beam of confidence, he turned towards the opening of his hollowed tree and spread out his wings. Chimalis could see, from the look in his brilliant mahogany eyes, that his heart was soaring with the tunes of melodic Carnival._

_Screw the next hour of her parents returning! She was going to miss out if she didn't go soon!_

_Laughing, Chimalis ran at the opening of her tree and burst out into the open air. Next, she was falling accelerating at an alarming speed. Her eyes flew open in terror as the young baby squealed in fright, thrashing in the air as she struggled to fly. Then, instead of the soft undergrowth as a landing for the young chick, jagged stones as sharp as daggers suddenly rose from the dirt and soil below._

_And she was falling, coming closer and closer to this dangerous ending…_

* * *

"MOOOOMMYYYYY!"

Cocks bolted awake; he was yet again curled beside this basket-thing. He gave a roll of his russet, blood shot brown eyes as the albino cockatoo determined the source of his abrupt awakening- that blasted, beautiful macaw chick. Scornfully, he snarled at her and peeked over the weaving to see a distressing sight; a baby, almost unrecognizable due to her alarming state, was hyperventilating.

What was he supposed to do? He'd never come across someone breathing so rapidly like that; it had him thoroughly unnerved. And scared.

Wait, did he just think 'scared'? Nonsense! The brave, bold, daring cockatoo from those drastic television series was never afraid!

But… perhaps it was a different type of scared. Like he was dreading her life and safety of this small, weak little dame. What should he do?

Gosh, it always came back to that question, didn't it? Well, what was he supposed to do? Sing her a lullaby? Calm her down? First-aid, or what?! "**MOMMY**!" the nameless fledgling's eyes were wide with thorough dismay as she rolled endlessly around in her coverlets, sobbing her precious Caribbean eyes out as she continued to hyperventilate. Cocks was paralyzed in an endless state of fear and confusion. His own life felt like it was on the line if he didn't do anything soon.

Sighing in defeat, the cockatoo slid down and lay against the wall, sprawled out as he stared, paralyzed, at the ceiling as he continued to listen to her sobbing. The frosty plumaged dame was officially lost. The cries, of which he expected to die down, began to have him unnerved.

And then the basket tilted over.

Whimpering, a continuously hyperventilating baby rolled over and tipped out of her snug home and onto something round and ashy white in the thick moonlight. This, of course, was Cocks's well rounded belly. He was frozen with fear. What had compelled her to roll over, and then tip the woven basket over? Uncomfortably, Cocks scooted her away from him with a flounce of his ashen, dull, plumaged wings. Inauspiciously, the little chick sobbed and clung to him like a burr off of its bush- which made his heart accelerate. Her tiny soft wings wrapped around his chest as her hot blubbering rolled through the gossamer texture of his feathers. "Mmf…!" flustered, Cocks lay paralyzed. That is, until he had a strong urge to know of this affliction…

"I… I…" Cocks the albino cockatoo was gobsmacked. How on Earth was he going to ask what was wrong without arousing fear or more childish tears? "W… Oh my Stars. How do I put this?" He found it pathetic how he didn't even properly know her name, as she didn't know his own. "Oh, you pitiable creature," how on Earth did he just say that?! His blood ran cold with fear at this new, warm feeling. What was this? "Bonbon…" he crooned softly. The nickname "Bonbon" was an affectionate and soothing gesture that his mother used to serenade to him.

Acting out by instinct, his wing ran up to stroke her beautiful little head…but he stopped himself just in time, snarling at his stupid, "loving" actions. He was an _actor_, not some stupid chick's parent. At once, his heart sank. Why was it sinking?! He didn't belong to this chick, and he never, never would. Cocks had to grit his beak impassively to prevent any emotion from tearing him apart. "What happened." He detached himself from any dangerous emotion and glared at her callously, watching without twitching as the chick pulled herself together- but it so faint that it was hardly noticeable.

"_I had a bad dream_." She croaked, looking at him with those big… beautiful… enthralling little eyes… the albino dame felt his heart melt at this innocent expression. "It… Mommy and Daddy were gone… and I was falling… falling into jagged stones…" her eyes clouded over in a glazed expression of fear. Tears were still gushing like waterfalls from those brilliant Caribbean eyes. Cocks just managed to restrain himself from purring comfortingly, and took a breath.

"Things happen for a reason."

A gasp of hurt escaped the poor thing's gullet. Her eyes encircled and gave him a stare of agony and dismay, her bottom beak trembling on the verge of unleashing waterworks. "H-how… can you b-be so m-m-mean?" she stammered, hurt lacing throughout her juvenile tone. Cock's heart froze. How awful it must be for her, to be stuck with someone who appears to hate her guts. As the nameless fledgling stared at him, with those eyes heavy with shock and disbelief, his heart began to weigh down with solid guilt.

And then this beautiful little macaw chick sobbed harder than ever before, curling up on the comfort of his chest.

"I-I-I…" Dismayed and paralyzed, Cocks stumbled for a coherent sentence. "I-I-I… a-apologize f-for my lack of compassion. I…" This time, he did not attempt to stop himself from gently rubbing her cheek with his ivory feather. She curled tighter, her crying slowly ceasing, yet uneven breathing remained. At this, the cockatoo let a purr pacify this baby. As the droning lulled her into an ensnaring sleep, he gently stroked her back, and, careful not to disturb her, vigilantly turned from his belly up onto his side.

Purring softly, he felt a sense of maternal emotions wash over him like water gently lapping shore. Cocks gently pressed his bill against the chick's little figure, soft amber eyes never leaving this beautiful little creature. Her soft breaths only set his heart on fire, which eventually melted the cold muscle. "Such a wonderful little critter, you are." He whispered weakly, succumbing to sleep. "Everything will be fine, dear." Had he maintained a cold, callous shell, he would have been disgusted at himself.

And so, he slumbered with the chick cuddling into his warm chest, beak snuggling into the dusty scent of his dull plumage.

"_I love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy

Chapter Four: Daddy

"I never caught your name," Cocks said suggestively, watching with weary eyes as the youngling scrambled around in her basket, seeking a way out. "If you tell me your name, I'll grab your scruff and haul you out."

"Nonsense!" The little female scoffed, turning up her beak defiantly. "I'm a _big girl_ now! I don't need your help!" chuckling softly, Cocks's russet brown eyes never left her small, cerulean being, and watched in mild amusement as the baby grumbled to herself and indignantly refused another offer for help. _She must be getting to the naughty stage,_ Cocks laughed inwardly, _after_ _all, it would certainly explain a few things. 'I'm a big girl now!' Yes, that must be it, if she declines assistance…_

"Well, at least tell me your name," he couched gently, reaching his beak into the woven basket and gently snagging her cobalt scruff. "Afer ahl, youf beem 'ere 'or a coufl o' weeks, mow." As the albino, silvery plumaged cockatoo hauled her out, the chick huffed defiantly and crossed her wings—although there was slight puzzlement in her eyes at his previous muffled words. He placed her on the ground and protectively hunched over her as though he were a mama bird sitting on her chicks. "If you didn't catch what I said, then long story short, I need your name." he clarified. Chimalis blinked up at him with those big, beautiful Caribbean eyes, and Cocks found himself nearly ensnared by the colour. It reminded him so much of water in the ocean or river.

"It's Chimalis." She breathed softly, pushing her head into his soft belly and closing her eyes. "But if I told you my name, now you have to tell me yours." Her soft baby whispers made his heart tepid and warm with affection.

"Okay," he sighed, curling over her head and snuggling his bill against her. "It's Cocks." He'd been so unaware, stuck in this peaceful trance, that he hadn't noticed her sweet purring whilst she pressed her beak into his large belly. A bit of him twitched in anger and sensitivity—he struggled against this warm feeling, he fought so hard to restrain it—but he couldn't, try as he might. All his efforts were for naught, so he was left there, feeling uncomfortable with her treatment. He was between warmth and cold. Had he been wandering more, he'd have failed to notice that _he_ was purring, too.

So he decided—whether he was supposed to choose a side—that he would choose the one where it involved him openly showing his affection. He'd never experienced this sensation—it was as though he was just exposed to this idea of magic. Was it love? His maternal parents had never openly expressed this feeling to him—not in the way he was to Chimalis—because he was different. Because he carried a diverse lineage- and they thought he was inauspicious to the family. The idea gave him the burn of anger and fury, as it ran through his veins like water. He found their treatment towards him completely unacceptable.

He settled on the fact that he liked the idea of parenting little Chimalis. Cocks felt a smile grace his beak; he also enjoyed the idea of belying his parents' way of affection. He was going to give Chimalis the love he'd never had, and hey, he was going to give her the time of day—not that his close relatives had ever done so. "Chimalis…" he murmured in her ear, closing his maple brown eyes for a second—or a minute, if you're _that_ technical. The chick stirred, her cerulean eyes flickering open and resting on his; the albino dame felt those pretty little eyes staring into his complexion and underneath, like she was reading his past and future.

"What, Mr. Cocks?"

"Nothing; I was in deep thought. Have you ever taken notice that your name defines cerulean?" Another purr echoed from his throat. "It means blue, by the way…"

Chimalis rubbed her beak into his eyes, playfully telling him to wake up. It was clear that she had no idea why he was rambling on about the colour blue. At his frivolous summoning, Cocks chuckled and peeled his russet brown eyes open to see her amorously curling into his neck, her eyes drooping.

"I suppose…" he gave a big, giant yawn and softly grasped her scruff, laying Chimalis back in the comfortable covers of her fake nest. "… That the name suits you, considering—" another yawn escaped his bill, "your divine cobalt plumage… but if it were up to _me_, I'd have proclaimed _you_—" Cocks playfully rose his wings theatrically in the air and stretched them like that of an arcing rainbow, Chimalis barely capable of keeping her Caribbean eyes open. "—Jewel, 'the Gem of the forest'!" the chick gave a sleepy giggle, her eyes staring up at him with a large amount of admiration.

"Jewel…" Chimalis tested the name on her tongue. "Sounds pretty, but…"

"But?" Cocks leaned forward curiously.

"… But '_Princess_ of the forest' sounds much better!" enthusiastically, the Caribbean plumaged chicks giggled some more and held up her wings towards him, who arced high over her bed. Cocks smiled softly and dipped his head down to her level—only for little Chimalis to latch onto his beak and hold it tight. "I don't want to call you Cocks…" she yawned and sleepily snuggled her beak into his own. Confused, the albino perked up and frowned.

"What do you mean? Do you want to call me Nigel instead?"

Chimalis shook her head. "No…"

"Cockatoo?"

She laughed and shoved his bill affectionately. "No!"

"Goofyhead?"

"No way!"

"Albino bird?"

She shook her head again. "Isn't that kinda mean?" Nigel shrugged.

"I don't know. Others've made fun of me my entire life; it doesn't _feel_ mean anymore…"

Chimalis frowned at the fresh news, her eyes softening drastically. Then she gave a gentle push of her beak, gently prodding his own. "I don't think you need to worry about that anymore." She purred soothingly, rubbing her muzzle into his cheek and fondling deep into his neck.

"Why's that?" he stepped into her little nest and curled around her, sharing her drowsiness. Cocks gave a soft sigh as he recalled the first day he'd found her—just two days ago, and already they were connecting. Chimalis gave a small, delightful grin and kissed his cheek.

"Cuz I'm not gonna let them beat up _my_ daddy."

Cocks's eyes shot open in shock, his breath catching in his throat. He remained this way for what felt like decades before something—whatever it was—softly lulled his fear back to level zero. He was no longer afraid to love, and would not hesitant to return a cuddle. "So…" he whispered, on the verge of slumber. "Was that what you were going to call me?"

Chimalis was already asleep, without giving an answer.

So he, too, relaxed and allowed the ensnaring spell of sleep to take over…

… unaware that he had dozed off with a happy, delighted smile covering his complexion.

"_They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails._"


End file.
